Goodbye means forgetting
by TheSalvatoreChick
Summary: Kol was always hard and bad...But when he meets her, he finds himself feeling again. Kol/OC oneshot, maybe more chapter if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye means forgetting.**

**AN: Ok, I never really cared about Kol Mikaelson, but since I've watched some pretty amazing videos about him…I loved them. So I started thinking that I would love to see an extra character on the show who would be Salvatore's friend and she would fall for Kol and want revenge of the Gilberts for killing him. Anyway I know that that cannot happen but I decided to write a short one-shot about how I imagine their story(Kol & Ashley-that's how I named her but you can always put your name and dream because we all know that Kol is so hot. Maybe I am starting to like him more than Damon and I am thinking of putting him in my other story-This part is for her-would you like that?) **

Kol stepped into her room, he loved to be in there, he loved to be anywhere with her. But now he was alone, he was all alone. He had to find out what she was feeling about him, because maybe some hours ago he had let go away but he never let his love go away…The only love that he had ever felt.

He went near her bed and he saw her diary…He didn't think it too much, he opened it and turned to the page with the date when they first met. He was afraid to read what she felt that day because maybe he never showed his emotions to the others expect of her…the girl that he loved. He started reading…

_Dear Diary,_

Her handwriting was so beautiful – so unique. His heart fell the instant he saw it.

_This day has been crazy. __I can't believe what happened tonight. It hasn't even been__that__long but it feels like an eternity… two hours, right? _

_He remembered how good it had started and how painfully it ended._

_I was near the woods when I heard a woman screaming. I ran, following her screams but I didn't find any woman. Instead of that I found a young man. He was really good looking, with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He seemed upset but I was too scared to ask if he needed help._

Yeah, he had just killed a girl and he remembered that he was still hungry and he was smelling her virgin blood…he wanted to taste her so bad.

_His face was different, it was terrifying and he had veins under his eyes , oh…his eyes were red. I was almost sure that he made that woman scream...He had killed her and he was going to kill me to._

No, he wasn't going to kill her, he would never hurt her, even if she was the last human in the world.

_He stepped closer to me, he asked me my name, and then he told me not to be afraid of him. I wasn't, no I wasn't afraid of him. Then I saw another man possessed a curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that were contrasting with his pearl-white skin. He seemed worse he made me even scared. He whispered something to the other one and he came closer to me. Then his face became just like the other's one and he grabbed me brought me closer to him. He pulled my hair of my neck and …Oh my God…he was going to bite me._

He couldn't let Klaus kill her. He hit him and took her out of there. They went to nearest hotel and he compelled her not to yell or say anything. Then he let her fall asleep.

_Some hours later, I woke up in a hotel room. The man that saved my life was sitting on a chair next to the bed. I stood up and hugged him for saving my life. I whispered thanks and I promised him that I would not tell anything to anyone._

He trusted her, he wanted to trust her and he did.

_He kissed my forehead, left paid for the room and stepped out of the hotel…_

Would he see her again…that was all he was thinking back then.

_Will I see him again?_

_-Ash_

Tears stained the paper once Kol finished reading it. He glanced over to her nightstand – a picture where Kol and Ashley hugged happily. Yes, Kol Mikaelson was _still_in love with her. And no, Kol Mikaelson has _not_been with any other girl since her.

He turned to the page with the date when he saw her again…The date of that day.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw him again._

Yeah, she did. Kol stood on the opposite side of the forest while Ash stood on the other, chatting with some friends. Ashley looked so beautiful tonight. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, it fell down her back, and she wore a pink, long sleeved dress revealing her body.

Kol's heart still ached when he looked at her and he could not help but allow all the memories to flow through his mind. However, he was interrupted from his thoughts when a pair of very beautiful big, grey eyes met his.

She walked over to him with a shy smile as she approached him.

You," She said with a giggle.

"You remember me…," He responded in a collective voice.

She pulled him into an unexpected hug, sending chills throughout his body. It was a total shock to him and while he loved the sensational feeling she gave him, he knew it was not right.

"Yeah, and I even don't know your name" She said sweetly, paying attention to only him.

Kol. You?" He asked, glancing around the forest. Everyone had a drink in their hand-as it was a party-, including himself, but when he brought his eyes to Ashley's hands: there was nothing there.

"Ashley…"She honestly stated, a look of sincerity and hope glistening in her eyes.

"Nice name" He responded uneasily.

"I know that it's crazy but since that night I have … missed you." She practically whispered.

"I have missed you too." He responded truthfully, but honestly not liking where this was going.

"I really want to learn you." She said, knowing that he was uncomfortable with this.

Kol froze, he was unsure of what she was trying to do. "That's good, but… but that's not what matters."

Ashley closed her eyes, "What if it's all that matt-"

He cut her off by placing his finger lightly on her mouth. "It was good seeing you really good. I wish you only the best in life and great success; because. I will always remember you."

And with that, Kol walked away. And although he wished she would call him back and beg for him, he was glad she didn't.

He loved her.

That is why he let her go, because he knew that he would only bring danger and pain in her life.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered all that. All those emotions that he never shows to anyone came out. He decided to leave her a letter and explain her why he let her, why he _had_ to let her. He took a pen and a piece of paper and started…

"_Dear Ashley..." _the door that opened cut him. It was her. There was an awkward silence between for about 5 minutes when she finally spoke.

"Does this has to be a goodbye..?" she said sweetly.

"No, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting…"

She didn't reply, instead of that she leaned in and kissed him passionately. With that she stepped back and whispered

"I'll see you again…I know it" Kol closed his eyes and left...Is it going to end like that..?

**AN: So, what do you think? Do you want me to continue and write about how they meet again when the Gilberts kill Kol and Ashley wants revenge? If you want review…And also follow and favourite and read my other story"This part is for her".**

**Question of the day: Klaus/Kol or Stefan/Damon?**

**Xoxoxo**

**TheSalvatoreChick**


	2. IMPORTANT!

SEQUEL!

So, some of you asked me to upload a sequel or continue this story.

Anyway...I will upload a sequel very soon and I have already started writing it. The sequel will be called "Second changes" and except of Kol it will include Damon and Klaus.

Here is the summary:

Ashley Kenson was the favourite of one certain Original. No she's back in town and relationships are tested as she is falling for a certain Salvatore...Wait! Noone invited Klaus?

Upload soon(reviews motivate me), so see you soon!

xoxoxo,

TheSalvatoreChick


End file.
